Fresh Face, Old Memories
by whoovesandmonsters90
Summary: Percy gets heartbroken by Annabeth, and can't take it anymore. So he leaves camp, leaving everything he knew and loved behind, and starts anew in Los Angeles. He meets a girl and starts to fall for her. Annabeth regrets her decision to leave him, and tries to find him, but its hard when he's gone under a new identity! Pairings to be Revealed later. Contains self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story!**

**This is my first PJO fic, so sorry about Grammar and spelling.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Warning, MILD LANGUAGE I do not own PJATO. :(**

* * *

He didn't now how far he had ran into the woods.

Personally, he didn't care.

He just wanted to run. Run as far as he could.

Eventually, he made it to a wide open space, surrounded by tall trees.

He fell to the floor and cried.

Cried his heart out.

He felt like somebody just shot him in the heart with a revolver multiple times.

He couldn't help it.

He just didnt want to live now.

* * *

_Flashback_

He looked up at the sky. Small wisps of clouds scattered everywhere made it look so beautiful.

This made it the right day. The perfect day to propose to the girl he loved.

Percy Jackson, 18 years old, strutted out of his cabin. He found that that everybody was already out and about.

He walked around, looking around at all the demigods, some young as 7, others as old as 20.

He wandered around until breakfast came about.

Sitting down at his table, he looked around for Annabeth, be he couldn't find her in the large crowd of her fellow siblings.

His hand slipped into his pocket, quietly pulling out the black tiny box. He opened it to find a small engagement ring with three small diamonds planted across it.

He had to do lots of extra work during the year to afford it.

He hoped it was worth it.

"Whatcha got there Jackson?"

Percy quickly shove the box back in his pocket.

He looked behind him, only to find the biggest asshole of camp ever, Mark,Son of Hephaestus.

**(Mark is just some random demigod I've seen in a couple of different Fanfics, him also either being Percy half-brother, or son of Ares or Hephaestus.**

**Im just going with Hephaestus.) **He had dark brown hair, and a deep tan. He had had a big build, with pretty buff arms. He was surrounded by a bunch of his cronies who followed him everywhere.

Percy POV

This guy is a total show-off. He completed one minor teeny quest for a minor god, and now

He's considered a hero now, even though all he did was bring I think a special dagger to a Minor.

He's always flirting with other girls, even Annabeth. Plus, he has this large group of guys that followed him everywhere, repeating everything he said like a bunch of parrots.

"Nothing." I grumble.

"Yeah right. What is it?"

"Yeah..what is it?!'' One of his minions grunted.

"Its none of your business," I said. "Just go away."

"Pfft, whatever. Its probably something stupid." He said, walking away, his herd of sheep following him.

What a jerk.

After breakfast, I continue my search for Annabeth. I really couldn't find her anywhere.

Eventually, I run into Malcolm. "Hey, have you seen Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I saw her walk to the beach." He said. "I asked why, and she said,'its not important'."

"Okay, thanks man," I said, before heading towards the beach.

I was walking on the beach, and I could see a blond-haired figure from afar.

Annabeth.

I started jogging towards her, but as I got closer, I saw another figure with her.

Even closer, it was a guy, with dark brown hair, and tan skin.

It was Mark.

What was he doing to her?

Insulting her?

Hurting her?

Flirting with her?

I couldn't help but think the worse.

But as I got close enough to see everything clearly,

I got to see what I had feared most.

Him and her _kissing._

No, not like light brush on the lips, more like a smash-against-the-lips-and-totally-french-kissing. 

And at first, I thought maybe he was kissing her against her will, but no-

She was _kissing back._

I brought my run to a screeching halt.

My heart dropped, the ring in my pocket feeling much heavier.

I guess they heard me, because they broke apart, just to look at me.

I could feel the tears brimming.

How could she do this to me?

"Perc-" Annabeth started.

"I got this." Mark told Annabeth.

He stepped towards me.

"What do you think all that flirting was for?"

I couldn't look at him. I looked down at the sandy ground, tears slowing leaking down my face.

"You are pathetic. Look at you, crying. NO wonder Annabeth came to me; you are a wuss."

My fists tighted.

I wanted to punch him in the face so bad, but I couldn't bring my self to do it.

Not in front of her.

He leaned into my face so I could see his dark brown eyes.

"Your'e a pussy."

Anger was boiling inside.

"Mark, thats enough." Annabeth said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Fine."

He walked away from me, still glaring. "Let's go, baby."

He stopped, and turned to look at me.

"Oh, and Percy.." He said.

I finally looked at him, my eyes full of pain and rage.

"Stay away from my woman." He smirked.

I finally looked at Annabeth. She looked like she wanted to say something to me, but all she did was grab Marks hand.

"Goodbye Percy." I heard her mumble, before walking towards the camp, leaving me alone on the beach, heartbroken and angry.

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

_I hate him with everything I am._

_I HATE HIM._

_I HATE HIM!_

I hadn't even noticed I was making a huge tidal wave on the beach, which attracted a couple people. And when I say a couple, I mean EVERYONE.

"Percy, stop!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't do it!"

I heard the voices of my friends, all telling me to stop.

I really wanted to cover the camp in saltwater, and watched Mark drown, but I didn't want to hurt anybody I cared about.

I decided to push away the urge to drown Camp, and released the water back into the sea.

Everybody stated to walk towards me, to make sure I was alright.

It was Chiron who spoke first.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled.

"What did he say?" asked a camper in the back.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hollered.

Everybody then looked at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't stop it now.

I raised the water once again, and completely drenched everything in a 10 yard radius The tears were flowing.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran.

I pushed all the soaking wet people out of the way, and ran straight for the woods.

* * *

_flashback over_

How long had I been here?

I don't know.

Ive just been sobbing.

Crying.

I need to go.

I can't stay here.

Not at camp.

Not with her or him.

Not with anybody.

I start to walk back to camp, quietly, tiny tears leaking out.

Ignoring all the points and mumurs.

I could care less.

I just want to grab my stuff and get out.

"Its percy.."

"He almost drowned a bunch of kids."

"He's so weird.."

"Percy Almost drowned us all!"

"Did you hear about Mark and Annabeth?"

"Yah, but in my opinion, Mark seems cooler and hotter then Percy,"

"I know right?"

"Percy deserves to be hated now."

"Look at me! He soaked me and everyone."

"What a dork."

"Loser."

"Dumbass."

"Idiot."

Everybody was gossiping either about Mark,Annabeth, or me.

I guess everyone forgot I had ears.

When I made it to my cabin, I started to grab all my stuff and put it in a bag.

When I was done packing, I grabbed a slip of paper and began writing on it.

To Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, and even..her.

All my Camp friends.

I couldn't come back.

What was the point?

I was hated.

They'd forget me too.

Mark seems much more liked anyway.

I finished writing the note, and placed it on the desk in my cabin.

On top of the note, I placed the small box on it. containing the ring.

I didn't have a use for it anymore.

A small tear dripped from my face onto the paper.

I walked out of the cabin, only to be met with the burly son of a f**k Mark.

"Where are you headed, punk?"

Behind him was my gir-

_ex_-girlfriend Annabeth, not looking at me, but at the ground.

"Out of this hell." I grumbled.

"You aint going anywhere." He said, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Im not done with ya."

I was just so pissed off at him, at everything, that I did the only logical thing to do in this situation-

I punched him in the stomach, as hard as I could.

Surprisingly enough, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Mark!" she screeched, and ran to his aid.

Loud gasps were heard from everywhere.

She looked at me, with her eyes full of multiple emotions; anger,pain,sadness.

_Im sorry Annie._ I couldn't help but think.

As for everybody else...

I could care less about what they thought.

I walked through the crowd, and just when i was about to get out of this lace of bad memories, I ran into Chiron.

"Mr. Jackson, you are in much trouble! First, you almost drown a large amount of campers, and then you punch our best demigod in the stomach!"

_Best demigod?_

_Really?_

_Did HE retrieve Zeus's Lightning Bolt?_

_Did HE get the Golden Fleece to save the Camp?_

_Did HE save the Goddess Artemis?_

_Did HE travel through the Labyrinth?_

_Did HE save the world from Kronos?_

"Im sorry Chiron," I muttered,. "But I can't stay here."

I pushed him aside, and walked out the entrance of camp.

_Don't look back._

_Never look back._

_Too may bad memories._

_Never._

_Come._

_Back._

I started to walk to the nearest town.

Im going home soon.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are great, no flames please!**

**Next chapter hopefully uploaded soon.**

**~wom90~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**First, I wanna say something…**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAOS STORY OR WHATEVER.**

**This is an emotional painful story.**

**Not a "raw i feel betrayed imm skill all ya hahaha"**

**Ive read those, and they are okay, so I prefer this.**

**Btw, I need help coming up with a name that would fit Percy if he changed his name.**

**Please don't say Peter Johnson.**

**Either you can go to my profile and vote, or tell me in the reviews.**

**So yeah…ALLON-SY!**

**Note: I don't own PJO, I wish I did so I could save Percy and Annabeth from Tarturus early.**

* * *

MUCH EARLIER

Annabeths POV

He said he meet me here.

Where was he?

I saw him.

Mark.

With his chocolate colored hair, dark brown hair, tan skin, buff muscles.

The basic definition of the perfect hottie.

Its funny, out of all the girls at camp who swoon of him, he chose me.

Sure, he can be a little rough and mean to me, but there just something about him that makes him so dazzling, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

Ah well.

He finally approaches me.

"Hey you sexy thing," Mark smiled slyly.

"Hi Mark, was there something yo-" I started before he cut me off with a rough kiss.

Normally, Id slap a guy if he did that to me. CUtting off my sentence like that.

But for some reason...

_I kissed him back._

This went on for a while. Just us kissing.

I mean, I feel so terrible about cheating on Percy with him, but I was getting lonely.

During the year, when I tried calling him, he'd always say, "Sorry, can't talk, I gotta get to work".

I mean, is his work that IMPORTANT?

**(AN:You guys all know what he was doing… he had to work..)**

In the meantime, I meet Mark.

I met him here at camp.

He kept flirting with me and..

At first I was really annoyed and kept telling him I had a boyfriend, but then..

One day, Percy wasn't here and…

He kissed me.

Completely out of nowhere.

Afterwards, I didn't find him so bad.

I realized he was actually an okay guy.

Afterwards, we would always meet up somewhere, and just…

kiss.

Maybe chat a little, but mostly kiss.

And I was alright with that.

Oh course, I still was Percy's girlfriend, so I still talked to him, but I never kissed him anymore.

Besides, he's not gonna find out.

Suddenly, I heard the pitter patter of somebody running on the sand.

Then the running stopped.

Mark and I broke apart to see it was.

Oh gods.

It was Percy.

Oh great mother.

Percy.

He looked so hurt.

"Perc-" I began.

Mark stopped me from saying more.

"I got this."

He walked up to Percy.

"What do you think all that flirting was for?" He smirked.

Percy didn't even respond. He just stared down at the sand.

"You are pathetic. Look at you, crying. NO wonder Annabeth came to me; you are a wuss."

_That's not true at all! He stopped talking to me..he is a hero…and you kissed me..and.._ My mind when blank after that.

I could see

Mark leaned into Percy, right in his face. "You're a pussy."

I could see Percy's fists tightening.

I had to stop Mark from pissing him off more then he already was.

"Mark, thats enough." I grabbed his shoulder.

I couldn't watch either of them get hurt.

"Fine." Mark growled.

He backed away from Percy, and walked towards me.

"Lets go, baby." He said, wrapping his arm around me.

We started to leave, but before we could go far, Mark stopped and turned around back to him.

Mark.

What are you doing?

"Oh..and Percy.." he started.

Percy looked up.

I could finally see his face.

Small trails of tears were running down his face.

His once happy, gleeful green eyes were now a darker, pained hue.

"Stay away from my woman." Mark smirked.

Percy finally glanced over at me.

His entire face showed off rage and distress and betrayal.

Some of which those emotions were directed at me.

Mark came back to me, grabbing my hand.

I wanted to say something to him.

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

_I still love you._

But all I could choke out was, "Goodbye Percy."

We then headed back to camp.

But just when we arrived, we saw all the other campers running towards the beach.

Which Percy was still on.

I let go of Marks hand and spoke to one of the running campers.

"What's going on?!"

He shrugged. "I dunno, but people are saying a huge tidal wave!" he said before sprinting off.

"Annabeth!" Mark screamed after me.

Oh no.

I ran back to the beach, only to find that basically everyone was there.

I had to push a couple people out of the way to see what was going on.

…

I knew it.

Percy was still standing on the beach.

Behind him, A giant tidal wave, that could possibly drown everybody here and destroy Camp.

"Percy, Stop!" I yelled.

A couple of our other friends started telling him stop as well.

Finally, Mark caught up with me.

He grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I said.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he loudly whispered.

"I am making sure that Percy doesn't kill us all!"

He started to pull me out of the crowd, I was surprised nobody noticed what was going on.

"Let go!" I growled.

"Come on, you don't need to care about him."

I slapped his hand hard, making him release me.

A couple people turned to look.

"Just because I cheated on him with you, doesn't mean I don't love him!"

More people turned to see the drama unfolding.

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked.

"Of course, I-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

A large gasp was collected.

At first, I was going to push him off..but..

I..

I couldn't.

He was just so captivating.

So many people were staring.

Why?

All I was doing was kissing him.

A loud crash was heard, and the tidal wave dropped back into water, drawing everybody's attention back to the beach.

"Come on Annie, lets go.." he smiled sweetly, holding out his hand.

"Uh, okay.." I said, grabbing his hand.

Later….

We had spent the whole afternoon together.

We had walked around the camp, walking everywhere, it was great, especially with the occasional kiss.

As we were chatting near the entrance of the camp, somebody noticed a figure came out of the woods and onto the campgrounds.

"Its Percy."

My head snapped up to look at the figure.

It was Percy.

Oh god.

He looked so distressed.

His eyes were red from crying.

And everybody was gossiping now.

Even about Mark and I.

"Mark..people are talking about us.." I told Mark.

"They should." he smiled oddly. "We ARE the best couple here."

_We are a couple?_ I asked myself.

I watched Percy enter his cabin, not even acknowledging all the points and murmurs.

He had been in there for a while, till Mark said, "I'm gonna go give a little talk to that idiot son of Poseidon.."

Something in my snapped when he called Percy an idiot.

"He is _not an idiot! _The man has saved my life more times then you can count!"

He rolled his eyes. Then grabbed me by my shoulders, and kissed me.

...

…

...

"Im going to go give that idiot Percy Jackson a little talk..is that alright?" He asked me.

'Uh..sure. I guess." I replied.

"Good, come on then." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his door.

Right when Mark was about to pound on the door, Percy opened it.

I was hiding behind Mark, I didn't want him to see me.

"Where you headed, punk?" he sneered.

"Out of this hell." he growled.

Mark then grabbed him by the collar.

"You ain't going anywhere." MArk grunted. "I'm not done with ya."

Percy's next action surprised me.

..

He punch Mark in the stomach.

Mark crumpled onto the floor, obviously making me panic.

"Mark!" I screamed, running to him.

I glanced at Percy. I gave him a horrible look, and he didn't even respond.

He started walking towards the entrance of the camp.

I could care less.

He just punch my boy-

_Wait what?!_

I was about to say that Mark was my boyfriend…

wait, are we dating?

…

* * *

POV SWITCH THIRD PERSON

Argh.." Mark mumbled. He was laying down in a cot.

Annabeth got out of her chair next the the cot, with a worried expression.

"Oh my gods, are you all right? DId you break anything? Blood? Bruise-"

"Babe, Im fine…"

Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Oh thank gods."

"Where are we?" Mark asked.

"In the infirmary, I wasn't sure if you were okay."

"Oh, thanks."

There wasn't anything said for a while.

FInally Annabeth broke the silence.

"Mark, where are we standing?"

"Pardon?"

She got closer to him.

"You know like, relationship-wise."

"Duh, we are dating. Now that you brain-dead 'boyfriend' left, I guess I'm you're only option."

Annabeth stood up and backed away from him.

_"He was not 'brain-dead!' _He was a kind, loving boy that I will forever be grateful towards for saving my life.._multiple times!"_

_**Crap…she's remembering.. **_ thought Mark.

"Annabeth, come here." He said.

"No! You don't talk about Pe-"

"I said, _come here."_

She walked over to his bed.

"What?!"

"Come closer."

She leaned in so she was in his face.

"This good enough?!"

He smiled devilishly. "Yes."

He grabbed her head and kissed her like mad.

…

When he let go of her he asked, "Annabeth dear, we are dating, correct?"

"Umm..Yeah." She said, unsure of what to say.

"Good to know.." Mark smiled.

* * *

**(I was going to end it here…buuuuuut I decided ill leave with a little percy time since you barely seen him this whole chapter. :P)**

Percy Pov (he left camp so yeah..)

...

...

After a couple of taxi rides, I finally made it home to my mom's apartment.

I looked into one of the windows with a reflection.

I didn't look like I cried till I could cry anymore, right?

I knocked on the door.

No response.

I tried again.

Nada.

I then looked under the mat for the spare, which was right there as i should be.

I unlocked the door, only to here a frustrated angry scream…

I ran to the back room, where I found my stepdad with his head in his hands on the floor.

'Paul?" I asked.

He looked up from the ground. "Percy?" he said quietly.

I realized that he was crying.

"What are you doing here? I thought-"

I cut him off. I got on the ground so I could see him better. "nevermind me, what happened?"

"Its your mother.." he whispered.

I didn't noticed that my mom wasn't here.

"What happened..?"

"She..she.."

* * *

**...meerrr cliffhanger.**

**...**

**You obviously know whats happened to his mum.**

**...**

**OHHH THERE IS SOMETHING UP WITH MMMMMAAARRRRKKK.**

**note: Annabeth really does love Percy, there is a real reason she cheated with Mark.**

**Just wait.**

**RAAAAAAA GO VOTE PLZ OTHERWISE IM CHOOSING.**

**okay thanks guys. bye!**

**~wom90~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter fangirls and fanboys. Hope you are ready for some angst and self-harm from little old Percy**

**dooweewoo guys lets go.**

* * *

PERCY POV

"She…she..she's gone."

He whispered before he began to sob again.

I stayed there. I didn't breathe. I even forgot about "her" for a second.

Oh gods.

As if my damn day could not get any worse.

I wanted to scream and cry, but I kept calm.

"H-how..?" I muttered to Paul, my voice slowly withering.

"I-c-car crash..." he began. "The police j-just called me and said.. S-sally was dead…car destroyed.."

"Where?"

"Hell, I don't even know.." He murmured. "I- I..damn, I.." He then buried his face in his hands once again.

I knew for one thing that I couldn't stay here. How was this even happening? First the love of my life, now my mother. I left the room to my own and began to pack. Why was I packing? Obviously, I am not staying in New York. Too dangerous. Where I was to go? Don't know.

Halfway through packing, realization hit me.

My mother.

My sweet, caring mother.

The one who raised me.

The one who married a jerk to protect me.

The one who almost died for me.

Her.

She was gone. I would never ever see her sweet smile, her kind voice, any of her again.

I suddenly dropped to the floor of my room, and cradled my head, silent tears brimming on my eyes. All the emotions I was holding in with Paul started flooding out. Memories of my mom began to swirl around in my mind, and somehow, Annabeth got mixed in the pile of memories and feelings, making me more angsty. Silent tears started to streak down my face. I got up and walked to the wall of the small room. Out of pure rage and distress, I punched the wall. Hard. Then again. And again. I punched till I was satisfied with myself, only slightly.

It was odd, I had never felt this way. So angry and crazed. I snapped back into reality when there was blood running down my left hand. "Shit." I mumbled. Some of the blood got on the wall too. _Note: Clean that sometime later. _I walked into the bathroom, passed the back room, where Paul still was, unmoving. He didn't even look up when I passed by. I came to the sink, and rinsed my hand. It burned like hell.

After cleaning it well, I slumped down to the floor of the small bathroom. I looked up on the counter, and saw a razor. A sharp, new, fresh blade. Paul probably was gonna use it for shaving. I had always heard it was a good way to get rid of pain and anger so maybe I could use it to..

_Don't even think about it. _A voice said to me in the back of my head. I realized the voice was Annabeth. I stared down at my wrists. Pure, clean, untouched. I humorlessly laughed. Wasn't gonna be like this for long. _Don't tell me what to. _I snapped at the voice in my head.I stood up and picked up the sharp razor. I stared at it. I smiled crazily, rage running through me. "_I hope your happy wise girl._" I said to the air, hoping she would hear me. I pressed the razor down on my wrist.

* * *

**Im really no good at writing cutting scenes. Just imagine he did please? I get really squeamish when I attempt to write scenes like these. Sorry. Skip some time.**

I woke up still in the bathroom, and heavily confused. I looked down at my hands, only to find one bloody razor in one hand, and a hand with blood running from the wrists. Three slits running across my wrist, still bleeding. Look, I didn't want to kill myself, I just wanted some relief. Besides… it felt kind of… good. I cleaned off all the blood from my wrists and the razor, and stopped the blood from leaking out of my slits. I wrapped some bandages around it, enough to cover them up. Hopefully they will scar soon.

I headed back to my room to finish packing, when I went to check up on Paul. He wasn't there. He must of left. I'm not surprised he didn't come to see me before he left, I probably would have punched him in the face. Plus, I didn't want him, nor anybody to see me like this. When I was done packing, I looked at what was in it. 7 shirts, 5 pants, 2 pairs of shoes, 6 pairs of socks, and a dark blue hoodie. A few other items like a toothbrush and such was in there, and a small blade, just in case I have the feeling, but I remised myself I would try my best not to use it for a long time. I felt that promise wasn't going to be kept. Anyway, I closed the suitcase and took it out to the balcony. At least I could admire New York one more time from here. I looked down to the floor and around the railings, and saw all of my mom's plants. Beautiful different flowers, some may colors, but one stood out from the rest. The moonlace.I smiled at the memory of Calypso, her pretty caramel hair, her sharp blue eyes,**(note: they never really said her eye color, but I gonna say blue)**, her kind gentle personality. She still is my biggest "what if" to this very day. I shook the memory of the beautiful girl from my mind and looked back to the flowers.

I decided to water them once more before I left, you know, for my mom. When I was finished, I left for the door out, but I realized I should probably write a note for Paul. I grabbed a piece of paper from our table and a pen and began to scrawl out a goodbye.

_Paul,_

_ I am writing this letter to say goodbye and I'm sorry. Please don't come looking for me. I am not sure where I am going, but I know it won't be here. I have no clue if I am ever going to see you again or not, but I love you man. If anybody from camp comes looking for me, please don't tell them I was here. I want to leave them behind. Thank you for being a great stepdad. Goodbye._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Percy _

* * *

POV SWITCH: 3RD POV He placed the pen back down on the letter and sighed heavily. He wasn't that good at writing goodbyes. He was gonna miss this house. He was really gonna miss Paul and his mom..

especially his mom. He walked to the door and opened it, and murmured, "Bye Mom, bye Paul." He steeped out and closed the door, leaving the house dead…

…

just like his mother.

* * *

**That last sentence was kind of a low blow.**

**Mer. 1,200 words. Whatever.**

**I know I know I made Percy cut himself but**

**screw you i won a bafta**

**Anyway, Im gonna respond to some of the reviews from the last chappy so..**

**allons-y**

**TO Guest who said don't make percy gay and percabeth 4evar: Of course I'm not gonna make Percy gay! HA. no. My baby is meant to be with Annabeth only. SO don't worry, this will eventually become Percabeth, It might be a few chaps buuuuuuut whatever. You can wait. **

**TO HikaruWinter: WOw. THat is so many names. GAh THANK YOUUU FOR ALL THE NAMES**

**you my friend, are freakin awesome. :3**

…**.**

**Also, A few questions for you guys.**

* * *

**1) Change percy's hair? Yes or No?**

**2) Percy with contacts or keep his sexy green eyes?**

**3)#notaquestion His first love interest is gonna be an OC sorta… you'll see…**

…**.**

**Ive narrowed the names down.**

**Felix ( I love that name for some reason don't judge me)**

**Max ( I Like it)**

**Dylan ( why not )**

**or**

**Alex ( names with xs are sexy k)**

**tell me your favorite please.**

**I ACCEPT MORE COOL **_**AMERICAN NAMES**_

**no greek stuff okay like omega or alpha or pi**

**gods**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPY BYE**

…**.**

**~wam90~**


End file.
